To Be Betrothed: The Alliance Part 1 & 2
by silverwing1
Summary: What if Selenity had a sayin elite as a mate? What if they had a child?


Disclaimer: Sad to say I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ but I wish I did. 

  
  


Anyway, I want to tell you that this is a Vegeta/Serena fic. If you don't like this type of story then don't read it. This is my first fic so please review. I made Serena smarter and stronger and she is not a klutz. 

  
  


Thinking

  
  


To Be Betrothed: Prologue

In the throne room sat King Vegeta glaring at Tomat, a super elite. 

King Vegeta :"Tomat are you telling me that you're going to have a half breed brat?", King Vegeta yelled scaring all the servants and guards in the room. 

Tomat:" Yes, King Vegeta, but the mother of my brat is Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom." 

  
  


At this King Vegeta raised his eyebrows curious about the Queen.

King Vegeta: When you say Queen of the Moon Kingdom do you mean the lunarian Queen?"

Tomat nodded his head yes. Nappa stood in the back of the throne room wondering why the King even cared who the mother of the child is and he also wanted to know why a queen was doing even touching that idiot Tomat. This is so stupid, why doesn't the King just order Tomat to kill the brat and be done with it

  
  


Queen Arda: My King, excuse me for interrupting, but aren't the Lunarians very strong with magic? I heard that they were the strongest in the universe."

  
  


King Vegeta: "Yes, my father told me about them when I was younger." The King looks at Tomat. " Your brat will not be terminated if it proves it self worthy of sayin blood. You must introduce us to your mate as well. Next time you go visit her bring her back with you."

  
  


Nappa's jaw dropped at this statement. 

  
  


Tomat: "Thank you my King." Tomat bows and heads out of the throne room, but not before smirking at Nappa. Nappa growls at him

  
  


King Vegeta: "Nappa."

  
  


Nappa's whips around to face his king. "Yes, my King?"

  
  


King Vegeta: "Where is my brat?"

Nappa: " The prince is with his nurse Beta, my King."

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own sm or dbz so don't sue. I'm basically poor anyway.

thinking

  
  


To Be Betrothed: Chapter 1

  
  


Queen Selenity walked off the ship trying to stay calm. Today was the day she would meet the royal family of Vegetasei and she wanted to make a good impression because she knew that her babies life depended on it.

  
  


Tomat: " Come, the throne room is this way."

  
  


He led her down a long corridor. She stared at the walls,they were made of pure marble that was grey and black The palace was actually very beautiful, not barbaric as everyone imagined.. They stopped at a big set of double doors. A guard open the door for them and they walked in. Inside she saw a big chair on top of a platform and sitting in the chair was a man with spiky hair that went straight and a beard, and next to him stood a woman with spiky bangs and she had her hair in a ponytail. In the woman's arms was a little boy who look to be a couple of months old. He had spiky hair that stood straight up just like his father, but it was shorter.

  
  


Selenity blinked and remembered who and where she was. She did a slight curtsey seeing that her dress was tight and she was 2 months pregnant so she wasn't capable of doing a full curtsey.

  
  


Arda now knew why Tomat was acting so strange. His mate was beautiful. He did say she reminded him of an angel. The woman had silvery/white hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a tight white dress that swirled around her legs and had a crescent moon on the front of the dress across her chest. Arda suddenly turned her attention to her mate as he spoke.

  
  


King Vegeta: "Welcome Queen Selenity. I am King Vegeta." Turning to his mate. " This is my mate Queen Arda and our son Prince Vegeta. I am pleased that you could come."

  
  


Queen Selenity; "Oh it was no trouble at all. I am pleased to be here. It is a pleasure to meet you and your family. I am glad that I finally get to meet the Royal Family of Vegetasei. I've heard a lot about you.

  
  


King Vegeta: "Queen Selenity I have heard a lot about the lunarians also. You are powerful with magic, right?" She nodded . " If it is no trouble than could you do a demonstration."

  
  


Queen Selenity; " Don't worry. It's no trouble." She pulled out the luna pen. " DISGUISE POWER make me look like a sayin." 

  
  


There was a flash of light and when the light was gone and they opened their eyes they saw a sayin standing in the place of the lunarian queen. It was female sayin complete with a dark blue battle suit that covered all her muscles and white armor, gloves, and boots. She had spiky dark brown hair that fell to her mid back, and dark blue eyes that matched her body suit.

  
  


Queen Arda: " WOW. I can't believe it. She looks exactly like a sayin."

  
  


Nappa who was in the back of the room was speechless. The woman was very attractive as a lunarian and a sayin. No wonder why Tomat chose her as his mate, even if she is from a different world.

  
  


King Vegeta; " That's amazing. You are welcomed to stay here. Queen Arda show her to one of the guestrooms." 

  
  


Selenity changed back into her normal self, " Thank you King Vegeta." Giving the king a small curtsey, and then followed Queen Arda out of the throne room.

  
  


Queen Arda escorted Selenity to her room and gave her a short tour. 

  
  


Queen Selenity: " Thank you Queen Arda.."

  
  


Queen Arda: " You can call me Arda, it's okay. I mean we're both queens so we don't really need the titles." She put little Vegeta down onto the floor and he crawled over to Selenity. 

  
  


Selenity bent over and picked him up. Selenity looked into the little boy's face and he gave her a toothless grin. She smiled at him and started to tickle him. Baby Vegeta giggled and wrapped his tail around Selenity's arm. Selenity looked over at Arda, " He's very cute. I can tell he is going to be very handsome when he gets older."

  
  


Arda gave a small smile and nodded. " He is going to be strong too. What do you think of Vegetasei so far?"

  
  


Selenity: " I actually kind of like it so far. I thought the meeting would of been more awkward then it was but it wasn't that bad."

  
  


Arda: " That's true it wasn't bad. I can tell I'm going to like you. So I'll have another Queen to talk to instead of all these idiots that walk around here."

  
  


Selenity smiled at her. " Then maybe next time you can come visit me at my kingdom."

  
  


Arda smiled. " Maybe. I'll leave you to get ready for dinner." She walked over and picked up Vegeta. She walked out of the room to get ready for dinner.

  
  


Over the next 6 months the lunarians grew to like and respect the sayins and vice versa. Because of this a strong alliance was formed between Vegetasei and the Moon.

  
  


  
  


Sorry that Serena isn't in it yet. Next chapter. Please review because I want to know if you like it or not. I'll try to put some action in the next part. It'll probably be long too.


End file.
